AmneXing
by 20Gag
Summary: Orang bilang aku ini adalah malaikat yang kehilangan senyumnya. Mungkin itu dulu, tidak setelah aku bertemu seorang manusia yang punya gangguan tentang ingatannya. Dan dia sungguh konyol. "Suho? Kau malaikat? Bagaimana bisa! Setauku malaikat itu tidak bisa dilihat." / "Ooooh, kau ummaku. Salam kenal umma. Aku Yixing." Request fic. RnR? SuLay!


**Title: AmneXing**

**Pair: SuLay**

**Genre: angst,fluff, romance. Slight!humor **(genre labil. HAHAHAHAH)

**Note: **this fanfic requested by **exindira**, and all SuLay shipper. XOXO! Hope you like it!

_Italic_ mean flashback.

**Summary:**__ Orang bilang aku ini adalah malaikat yang kehilangan senyumnya. Mungkin itu dulu, tidak setelah aku bertemu seorang manusia yang punya gangguan tentang ingatannya. Dan dia sungguh konyol. "Suho? Kau malaikat? Bagaimana bisa?! Setauku malaikat itu tidak bisa dilihat." / "Ooooh, kau ummaku. Salam kenal umma. Aku Yixing."

.

.

.

.

.

_**All Suho POV**_

.

.

_25 April 2014_

Aku baru saja pulang sekolah dan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk ummaku yang keracunan makanan. Lucu sekali bukan? Sejujurnya, ada hal yang aku suka dan tidak suka di rumah sakit. Pertama, aku tidak suka bau obat yang menyengat. Kedua aku tidak suka bila ada penunggu pasien sepertiku yang tiba-tiba sok mengakrabkan diri dan mengajakku ngobrol. Tapi yang kusuka, suasana disini sangat senang, sambil menemani ummaku, aku bisa konsentrasi belajar.

Oh maaf, aku belum mengenalkan diriku.

Namaku Kim Joonmyeon, orang memanggilku Suho, entah darimana asal panggilan itu aku tidak peduli. Tapi seseorang memberitauku bahwa aku mirip seorang malaikat, hanya saja kurang senyum. Puji syukur pada tuhan yang telah memberikan ku wajah yang tampan. Aku punya kakak tiri, kami berbeda ayah tapi kami sangat akrab. Namanya Choi Siwon, umur kami terpaut tujuh tahun. Dan sekarang ia sedang bekerja bersama ayah tiriku di London, mereka sangat sibuk sampai jarang pulang. Intinya sama saja seperti dulu umma dan appaku bercerai, tapi bedanya mungkin ekonomi kami tidak serumit dulu.

Baru saja aku masuk ke ruang rawat umma dan tiba-tiba aku menemukan seorang pemuda yang nampak kebingungan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Oh tuhan! Syukurlah, aku... em aku tersesat, aku lupa dimana letak kamarku."

Ia seorang pasien, keadaannya nampak seperti orang sehat.

"Baiklah akan kubantu. Siapa namamu?"

"Na-namaku?" ia nampak kebingungan saat ku tanya, matanya nampak berkeliaran mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Emmm namaku... emm... Lay!" katanya dengan nada dinaikkan setengah oktav.

Aneh, namanya seperti nama salah satu makanan ringan yang sering kubawa kemari.

"Oh baiklah, Lay, ayo ikut aku ke informasi."

Dengan sabar aku mengajaknya menuju meja informasi, ia nampak seperti anak hilang.

"Permisi, boleh aku bertanya dimana kamar pasien yang bernama Lay?" tanyaku pada seorang penjaga di meja informasi sana. Ia nampak sibuk mencari nama yang kulantunkan di buku pasien dan dahinya mengerut.

"Maaf, tidak ada yang berna— Ah! Yixing! Ya tuhan, tak taukah kau bahwa para suster mencarimu kemana-mana." Jadi nama aslinya Yixing? Kenapa ia berbohong padaku?

"Yixing? Siapa Yixing?" aku mengerutkan dahiku heran menatap makhluk yang ada di sampingku.

"Namamu Yixing, Zhang Yixing. Kamu menderita amnesia karena jatuh dari balkon dua hari yang lalu."

Sekarang aku mengerti. Orang ini menderita amnesia.

"Oh baiklah... namaku Yixing..." ucapnya dengan wajah yang... idiot?

_26 April 2014_

Aku kembali ke rumah sakit setelah pulang sekolah, dokter bilang kemarin bahwa keadaan umma makin membaik. Dan jika keadaannya terus naik secara stabil, ia boleh pulang.

_Bruukkk_

Aku menabrak seseorang, atau ia yang menabrakku? Saat aku meluruskan pandanganku ke depan aku mendapat sosok yang familiar. Si pasien amnesia.

"Ah maaf maaf! Aku sedang mencari toilet..." ia meminta maaf dan berdiam melihatku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

Ya tuhan, baru saja kemarin... ia sudah lupa. Ini sih lebih mirip anterograde dibanding amnesia!

"Tidak, mungkin hanya perasaanmu. Sudah ya, aku duluan." Ucapku sambil berlalu meninggalkannya.

_30 April 2014_

Sore hari, aku sedang mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli makanan ringan juga kopi. Untung saja besok sekolah libur, jadi aku bisa menginap di rumah sakit. Cuaca cukup cerah sore ini, udaranya juga sejuk. Juga tak banyak orang berlalu lalang seperti biasanya.

"Pe... permisi. Boleh saya tanya sesuatu." Sapa seseorang yang ku ketahui bernama Yixing.

Ada apa dengan anak ini?

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau tau dimana letak rumah sakit yang berada dekat sini?"

Aku menghela nafas panjang, bagaimana bisa para suster membiarkan orang amnesia ini berkeliaran hingga keluar rumah sakit.

"Ikuti aku." Kataku sambil meraih tangannya dan mengajaknya kembali ke rumah sakit. Di rumah sakit aku meminta suster untuk mengembalikannya ke kamarnya dan berpesan agar jangan lalai dalam menjaga pasien.

_1 Mei 2014_

Aku hendak menghubungi seorang suster untuk memandikan ummaku, aku laki-laki dan aku tak mungkin melakukannya. Dan tak sengaja aku bertemu dengan pasien amnesia tersebut. Ia sibuk mengintip ke setiap ruang rawat atau malah kadang membukanya tanpa izin. Apa yang dilakukan makhluk itu sebenarnya...?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Oh! Annyeong. Yixing imnida. Kau siapa?"

Ya tuhan... separah itukah amnesianya?

"Suho. Panggil saja Suho."

"Suho? Kau malaikat? Bagaimana bisa?! Setauku malaikat itu tidak bisa dilihat."

"Itu hanya panggilan. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mencari sesuatu."

"Apa?"

Ia membatu seketika.

"Tidak tau..."

Ya tuhan berikanlah makhlukmu jalan untuk mendapatkan kembali ingatannya. Amin.

_2 Mei 2014_

Sambil membawa novel di ruang rawat ibuku, aku duduk dekat jendela dan sesekali menoleh mencari pemadangan yang menarik.

Aku menemukannya, si amnesia itu sedang duduk bersama wanita paruh baya berpakaian mewah. Siapa?

"Yixing maafkan umma karena tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik..."

"Umma?"

"Aku tau kau pasti lupa... ini semua memang salahku, bukannya hadir saat kau membuka matamu beberapa hari yang lalu, malah sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan..."

"Ooooh, kau ummaku. Salam kenal umma. Aku Yixing."

Jujur saja aku ingin tertawa, ia mengubah suasana sedih jadi terlihat konyol. Dasar amnexing.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu dan ummaku sudah pulang sejak lama. Aku sudah tidak pernah melihat si pasien amnesia yang konyol itu. Atau mungkin pernahlah beberapa kali saat aku berkunjung ke rumah temanku melewati rumah sakit yang sama, dan aku pernah melihatnya dikejar beberapa suster. Entah apa yang ia lakukan tapi itu sungguh konyol dan kadang aku tertawa mengingat bagaimana tingkah anehnya.

Saat ini sekolah sedang libur, dan beberapa hari lagi kembali masuk. Aku akan duduk di kelas 2 SMA nantinya. Bagaimana rupa rupa adik kelas nantinya ya? dan kebetulan aku juga ikut berpastisipasi dalam kegiatan penyambutan siswa baru. Atau yang biasa kalian sebut MOS, dan aku akan memainkan peran antagonis sebagai dewan kedisiplinan nantinya.

_14 Juli 2014_

Aku mulai memainkan peranku sebagai dewan kedisiplinan, ditambah dengan beberapa partner dari anggota kesiswaan seperti Luhan, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan lain-lain.

Tapi tebak apa yang membuatku terkejut.

Aku bertemu dengan si pasien amnesia, apa ingatannya sudah pulih? Hahahaha. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika nanti ia lupa semua tugas yang diberikan dewan kedisiplinan dan terus terkena hukuman.

"SUHO!"

Sebuah teriakan nyaring menyusup ke telingaku, aku melihat ke sekeliling mencari sumber suara. Dan mendapati si pasien amnesia itu tengah berjalan ke arahku.

"Suho, kau Suho kan? Yang ada di rumah sakit waktu itu?"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, aku yakin jika Kyungsoo melihatnya ia takkan segan langsung memberikan hukuman pada anak ini.

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku pura-pura.

"Aku Yixing! Zhang Yixing. Yang menderita amnesia waktu itu."

"Hm, benarkah?"

"Suho." Interupsi seseorang yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo.

Tamat riwayat anak ini.

"Ya Kyungsoo?"

"Siapa dia?" tanyanya sarkas padaku.

"Tidak tau." Bukankah aku jahat?

"Hei, aku tau kau mengenalku Suho! Emm... Suho-sunbae! Kita sering bertemu di rumah sakit waktu itu. Ingat-ingatlah!" pintanya penuh cemas.

"Aku tidak ingat."

"YA!"

Seru juga menjahilinya.

"Tap—"

"Anak baru jaga sopan santunmu! Dan siapa namamu?" potong Kyungsoo padanya.

"Maaf sunbae... Zhang Yixing imnida..."

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah bersikap tidak sopan dan mengganggu kelancaran waktu acara ini. kau terkena hukuman.

"Tap-tapi aku hanya ingin menyapa—"

"Jalani atau kutambah!" bentak Kyungsoo membuat si amnesia itu terdiam. Lucu sekali, rasanya menyenangkan jika mengerjainya selama MOS nanti.

"Baiklah sunbae..."

Aku tertawa puas dalam hati, ia berjalan menjauh dengan wajah sendu semantara aku bertahan untuk tidak tertawa karena wajahnya yang memelas seperti kucing yang dibuang.

Tak lama setelah Kyungsoo memberinya hukuman, Kyungsoo menghampiriku dengan wajah yang... penasaran?

"Kau benar tidak mengenalnya? Daritadi ia bersikeras bahwa ia mengnalmu Suho-ya."

"Aku mengenalnya, haha!"

"Ck... dasar jahat."

"Ingat... kita memainkan peran disini Kyungsoo-ya."

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hey hey... aku tau ini singkat banget... ugh... maafkan saya, sejak selesai UKK saya jadi writer block *le krays* dan kalo kalian sadar, sebenernya ini side story dari salah satu fanfic saya dengan cast Kaisoo kalo kalian sadar. Hehe. Siapapun yang membacanya semoga suka dan please jangan **bash!** Oh ya, request nya masih ada beberapa lagi, dan untuk yang req Chanbaek, saya minta maaf mungkin itu bakal sangat telat karena saya masih cari feel saya yang hilang terhadap mereka karena... yaaaa you know lah... sekian dulu catatannya, sampe jumpa. Annyeong!


End file.
